edainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Path Of The Edain
Map Basics The Path Of The Edain is a mission map that first appeared in Edain 4.3.1. It is played with six Custom Heroes, and it is a Dungeon Crawler style map. Plot Have you ever asked yourself the question, what would have happened if the whole War of the Ring would have been only a trap. Nothing but a distraction to lure the attention of the free people of Middle-Earth towards Sauron in the south-west instead of something much older and worse rising in the north. What if Morgoth's most loyal servant was plotting to drain Middle-Earth in the blood of everyone opposing him, with the ultimate goal, of reviving Morgoth at last. And while the Fellowship of the Ring moves south, all over Middle-Earth evil creatures rise from the depth, to bring terror upon the world. And so a most unlikely group assembles once more in the halls of Elrond to hold council. There they are, a representative of Gondor , hoping for news of Boromir , a Rohirrim Captain, who hunted a horde of goblins thus far, that he passed through these lands, an elven maid bringing message from the Lady of Light , a wood-elf telling about the evil spreading in Mirkwood , Thogar son of Thorin III accompanied by some dwarven veterans, even a snow troll from Forodwaith, who is seeking answers important to his tribe. But the center of attention is a pale tainted elf, who was fostered in Rivendell. For many nights this elf had the same dream. He was lead, sometimes it was a hooded figure, sometimes a wild animal, but always it was the same person. In his dreams the elf followed him, through woods, over mountains and into the dark corridors of an old underground fortress. And the a voice kept telling him, to follow this path, the Path of the Edain, if he wanted to know the truth. And so, the council decides that it is inevitable to follow this path. Lead by Glorfindel and Elrond's sons himself, the group departs upon the old dwarven fortress of Mount Gundabad, but what will await them there, no one might say. Chose your own custom hero and follow the Path of the Edain yourself, to discover the endless number of dungeons, halls and corridors of Gundabad in this fictional scenario. Floors First Upper Floor The players start on the 1. upper floor of Mount Gundabad, having separated from Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and the rest of the non-player-characters. Enemies On this floor there are are mainly goblins, but there are also wargs and spiders. Special monsters and heroes to defeat are two Cave Trolls, seven Breedmothers and a Goblin Captain. Stairs There are 3 stairs leading downwards and 5 regular stairs leading upwards, plus one which is only reachable, when coming down from the second upper floor and leading up again. Second Upper Floor There are no special actions on this floor. Enemies On this floor there are wargs, spiders and normal goblins, but also stronger armored goblins, goblin riders and goblin drummers. Special monsters and heroes to defeat are five Cave Trolls and two Goblin Captains. Stairs There are 6 stairs leading downwards and 3 leading upwards. Third Upper Floor After having finished a special goal, the player can meet the other companions on this level again and can advance into new rooms, which allow travelling to the final floor. Enemies On this floor there are normal and armored goblins, spiders, Marauders and Dark Elves. Special monsters and heroes are five Werewolves, four Cave Trolls, Duhrbur, four Breedmothers and a Dark Elf Mage. Stairs There are 3 stairs leading downwards, plus one special stair leading to the roots of the Grey Mountains, which becomes available after finishing the special goal. First Lower Floor The player can slay the Goblin Chieftain in the great hall to fulfill the special goal, which allows advancing the mission. Furthermore, after killing all goblins in the great hall, there appears a merchant allowing to spend the collected money. Enemies On this floor, there are goblins and wargs. Special enemies are two Cave Trolls and the Goblin Chieftain. Stairs There are 3 stairs leading upwards. If one player has specialized himself as a Master Thief, there is also a bonus stair leading downwards. Second Lower Floor This a bonus floor only reachable as a Master Thief. It hasn't much enemies, but offers some gold and information. Furthermore, the player can have a look at the treasure chamber of Gundabad. Enemies On this floor there are only two ancient monsters of the deep. Stairs There is only one stair leading up again. Roots of the Grey Mountains This is the final floor, reachable from the long stair, which can be found at the third upper floor. Eventually, the player can find out the truth behind his adventure and has to decide the fate of whole Middle-Earth. If one player has specialized himself as a Master Thief, there is also the birthplace of Durin I to visit. Enemies On this floor there aren't any normal enemies, instead the player has to fight tons of ancient and legendary monsters and heroes. Spellbook Specialisation In the spellbook the player is able to learn specialisations, to improve his hero. The specialisations are from left to right: Commander The Commander is a charismatic leader, who is trusted by his troops. Summoned tropps stay twice as long on the battlefield. Nearby allied troops gain +10% armor and damage. Sage The Sage supports all those around him. Nearby heroes gain twice as much experience and their cooldowns are reduced by 10%. Defender The Defender is a defensive fighter, who is prepared to all situations. If the defender is not in combat for 10 seconds, then he is able to block the next attack and every other damage in the 5 seconds afterwards. Marksmen The Marksmen knows the weaknesses of his enemies, and is able to cause critical wounds. Hit enemies are slowed 90% down for 0,5 seconds. Does effect hordes, too. Only affects ranged heroes. Plunderer For the plunderer a fight is nothing, profit is everything. The plunderer gains resources for killing enemies. Crusher The Crusher is always the first in the army of the enemy and crushes everyone to the ground, who dares to stop him. The crusher is 5% faster and slows much less down, when trampling/crushing enemies. Veteran The Veteran is an experienced fighter, who has the advantage of much battle experience. Depending on the class, he gets different boni: * Men of the West: Armor, * Defenders of the Woods: Attack Speed, * Dwarves: Health, * Trolls: Area of Effect Berserker The Berserker forgets everything in battle, except his enemy. Even if he is deadly wounded he will continue fighting for 5 seconds. Slayer The Slayer enjoys every moment of the fight. With every attack he regenerates some of his health. Savior The Savior does his best to keep his allies alive. Nearby allies are healed and their autoheal is much higher. Master Thief The Master Thief is able to open any lock. Closed doors can be opened Champion The Champion fights determined for his goals With every hit, he reduces the cooldown of the next abilities by 33% for 5 seconds. Category:Map Category:Mission Map Category:Official Map